


Cold as Ice (Hot as Sin)

by Xela



Category: Psych
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has some very good ideas.  And Lassy's pretty easy to convince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice (Hot as Sin)

“Shawn—”

“Stop playing with the blindfold, Carlton.”

“Shawn, what are you—”

“Ah-ah! None of that. We're trying something new and spontaneous, shnookums. Don't go making it old and unspontaneous on me.”

“Unspontaneous isn't a word, Spencer.”

“Ooooooh we've regressed to last names! This must be getting to you Lasa-lolipop-ulus.” Carlton huffed in annoyance, but he couldn't deny the erection tenting his pants despite his reservations. He squirmed on the bed, trying to figure out what Shawn was doing as he moved around the room. Carlton crossed his arms, glared at the darkness around his eyes, and tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. “Seriously, I'm going to start thinking you don't trust me.”

Carlton paused. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shawn. Carlton could admit that he had very...um, _inspired_ ideas that tended to leave Carlton sex-addled for hours after. It was just...

“The blindfold isn't required.” Carlton jumped. Shawn was closer than he'd thought, his breath ghosting over the shell of Carlton's ear. “I don't care if you want it off. It just makes the whole thing more intense.” Shawn's fingers pulled at the knot.

“No.” Carlton cleared his throat. “No, this is...it's fine.” Shawn kissed Carlton softly, thankfully, lips coaxing Carlton to forget about his misgivings and relax. He trailed kisses from Carlton's lips down his throat, taking his time, none of his usual ADD showing through. He undressed Carlton with slow reverence, his hands always moving and caressing, grounding Carlton and reminding him that even if he couldn't see, Shawn was there.

Carlton found that with the blindfold he was more attuned to Shawn. His skin was more sensitive and responded to Shawn's lightest touch. His hearing sharpened and Carlton was acutely aware of every move Shawn made. He heard the material of the bed shift as Shawn moved on it, could hear the gentle sound of jeans rubbing against the duvet. He also heard the soft tingle of something hitting against the side of a porcelain bowl. Shawn had something up his sleeve, and arousal curled through Carlton as he tried to figure out just what it could be.

“Ready, Lassy?” Shawn asked, mischief coloring his words. Carlton barely had time to brace himself before his cock was engulfed by hot, wet silk. He arched into the sensation and the ends of the fabric slipped down to caress his stomach and balls. Shawn played with the material, stroking Carlton through it, pulling the cloth tight around his dick before slacking off and barely letting the silk touch Carlton's skin. Shawn was driving Carlton out of his mind, and Carlton could only lie there and enjoy the sensations.

Shawn pulled the material away from the head of Carlton's cock, leaving the shaft encased in hot silk. Time for stage two.

As silently as possible, he reached for the bowl at his side. He took a couple of large gulps of water, swishing it around in his mouth, settled between Lassiter's legs, and sucked on the tip of his cock. Carlton gasped at the dueling sensations of warm and cool. It was strange and new and wonderful.

Shawn's tongue teased the sensitive glans with an expert touch, drawing soft gasps and long moans from Carly. Shawn pulled the silk off of Carlton and dropped it by the bed. Time to move on, Carlton was getting close. He had just the thing to pull Carly back from the edge.

Carlton had to fist his hands in the sheets to keep from thrusting into Shawn's impossibly cold mouth. He could feel two points of almost unbearable chill that had to be ice cubes pressed into his erection. His body was torn in two direction, shrinking away from the freezing sensation and pulsing towards the razor edge of orgasm. It was torture and Carlton couldn't get enough of it. He gasped and pleaded and let the sounds of his desperate spill out of him.

Shawn swallowed around Carlton, which pressed the ice cubes tighter. Shawn was pretty sure Carlton had no control of what was coming out of his mouth. It was kind of awesome, driving Carlton that out of his head, making him loose the rigid control that he wore like a shield. Then Carlton made a small hitching sound that meant he was close to coming and Shawn shifted gears. Time to give Lassy his reward.

Shawn pulled off long enough to put more ice on his tongue, crunching it into smaller bits. In a second bowl he'd stashed Lassy's favorite glass dildo in some water and heated it up in the microwave. It was hot enough for Lassiter to feel it. Shawn quickly coated it with lube. Carlton wasn't going to know what hit him.

He positioned the dildo at Carlton's entrance and pushed in at the same time he suctioned his ice-cold mouth around Carly's dick.

Carlton's eyes flew open behind his blindfold. The dildo was hot inside him and Shawn's mouth was freezing around him. It was too much and Carlton barely had time to shout out a warning before he came, shuddering and cursing, the world dissolving into cold-hot-pleasure.


End file.
